Gumball Discovers Fanfiction
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: When Darwin shows Gumball a fanfic of one of their favorite movies: Alligators on a Train, the two become sucked into the very interesting and very strange world of Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Another day at the Watterson house and Gumball has spent the whole day on the computer looking up viral videos.

"Seen it. Seen it. Seen it," he repeatedly said to himself as he clicked through each video. "Seen it. Seen it. Se-Oh wait, haven't seen this one." He clicked on the video only to be stopped by an age gate.

"Aw what?" Gumball groaned to himself, "Guess I'll have to find another one," he said, oblivious to the fact that he could just click the "View Anyway" button.

A few more minutes passed and he was really getting bored, his head rested on his palm, ready to nod off…

"Gumball, Gumball! Check this out!" Darwin ran in the room shouting, snapping Gumball out of his drowsy trance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Okay, first a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever heard…" Darwin paused for effect, "…of fan fiction."

"Nope."

"It's stories from people on the Internet that are based off of things they like, like movies, games, cartoons…"

"Okay?" Gumball said, not understanding the fuss Darwin was making over this.

"And people just write this stuff during their own free time," Darwin said, still excited.

"I still don't get why I should care," Gumball said in a dull voice.

Darwin sighed and got straight to the point, "I found one that was based off of "Alligators on a Train" called Alligators on a Train 2: More Chomping!"

Gumball gasped, "Dude, no way."

"Yes way!"

"Dude look it up, look it up!"

Darwin rushed to the computer, accidently knocking Gumball off the computer chair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Darwin typed in the URL and got to the site; a long wall of text appeared on screen. Gumball got up from the floor and saw the screen, immediately groaning.

"Reading? You didn't tell me there would be reading!"

"Dude, I told you people WROTE this stuff!"

"Yeah but I thought you would read it to me or it was like an audio reading or something."

"Just read it."

"Fine," Gumball purposefully knocked Darwin out of the chair and sat down. "But if I'm not entertained in 10 seconds, I'm closing out of the page."

**-10 seconds later-**

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" Gumball said, completely into what he was reading.

"Told you," Darwin said.

"It's like…the movie…but it's in words."

"It's the sequel we never got!

"The awesome sequel we never got."

In only a few minutes, Gumball got to the end of the first chapter.

"Dude, there's another chapter."

"Click it," Darwin whispered.

Gumball clicked and read the chapter, with Darwin reading over his shoulder. The fic was 10 chapters long, each chapter just as cheesy and awesome as the movie. The two were still amazed that a normal person just wrote this.

It was close to dinner time and Gumball and Darwin were nearing the end of the tenth chapter. Their eyes were glued to the computer screen; they're faces getting closer for the anticipation of what would happen. The tens-

"Gumball, dinner is ready!" Nicole Watterson shouted from downstairs.

"Okay coming!" Gumball shouted back. "Dude we have to finish this," he said to Darwin.

"Let's read faster!" Darwin suggested.

-One faster read later-

They finally were getting to the end, with smiles on their faces, but their smiles disappeared once they saw the following Author's Note at the end:

**[To be continued]**

Gumball and Darwin were at a loss. They wanted to know how they could follow up with story as soon as it updated.

"It says it was updated on February 23, 2014. That's today!

"Duh. Look," Darwin pointed on the screen. "There's a follow button. Click it."

Gumball clicked it, but it only led to a page saying "Need an account". They got to the sign up page and brainstormed ideas for a user name.

"How about Gumball and Darwin?" Darwin suggested.

"Too obvious. How about…" Gumball began typing, "**CatandFishKungfuMasters**"

"That's so dumb…it's perfect! Darwin exclaimed. They continued to set up their account, putting a profile pic of themselves in their kung fu outfits and linked to their email.

"Okay, we're set," Gumball said. The fic was now on the follow list.

"Gumball! I said dinner was ready, I won't say it again!" Nicole yelled.

"We'd better get down there," Darwin said.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

"Dude I can't wait for the update," Gumball excitably said.

"I know, me too," Darwin added.

Nicole, Anais, and Richard remained confused at the dinner table with what those two were talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Once the bus stopped at the bus, Gumball and Darwin ran into the house and on their way to the computer.

"Hi mom!" Gumball said quickly running past her.

"His Miss Mom!" Darwin said as well.

The two got into the room and turned on the computer to check their email for any updates on the fic they read yesterday. Unfortunately, there was no email alerting them of an update.

"Well this suck…" Gumball sighed.

"Maybe we can read another story," Darwin suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

For the next 10 minutes, they looked through the archives to find something to read until the updates for Alligators on a Train 2: More Chomping. A few they found were funny oneshots that gave them a quick chuckles and some were those "dark" and "serious" takes on the movie, which they weren't particularly fans of.

And then they came across one that had a very strange title: "**Alone Time with the Alligators**".

"**"Alone Time with the Alligators"** huh?" Gumball said, "What do you think it's about?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Probably having alone time with the alligators so the heroes can beat them up and save the day!"

"And look," Gumball pointed at the screen, "It says it's rated M."

"For MEGAAWESOME!" Darwin shouted.

"Awesome!" The two shouted at the same time. "I can't wait to read this!" Gumball said.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

The room was completely quiet after the fic was read. Gumball and Darwin's mouth literally dropped and they were shaken up from what they read. It wasn't the megaawesome story they thought it would be. Instead, it was a very detailed and disturbing lemon that involved hints of bestiality with alligators. It took them awhile to realize that M stood for mature and the term used for what they just read was "lemon".

After an even longer silence, comtemplating why someone would write that, Darwin broke the silence by saying, "I think that's enough Internet for today."

"But what about the update for Alligators on a Train 2?"

"No, no," Darwin pulled Gumball from the computer, still traumatized from what he read, "That's enough Internet for today."

* * *

**The chapters in this fic will be short and is updated often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Yes! Darwin, get over here quick! The fic finally updated," Gumball called out. They were in the library at their school during study hall. The librarian immediately shushed Gumball after he called out for Darwin.

"Well how am I supposed to let Darwin know to come here if I don't yell for him?" Gumball asked the librarian.

"You do realize you're in a LIBRARY right? And you're friend is right next to you."

Gumball, surprised by this, quickly turned to Darwin and showed him the updated fic. The two were very attentive towards the chapter until it ended. That made them go crazy about a new chapter again. Not knowing what else to do, they looked at the reviews for it. Most were positive ones like **"lol tots funny" **and **"this is great"**. One in particular though confused them: **"Tina is such a Mary Sue -_-"**.

Tina was one of the characters in fic. Gumball and Darwin weren't sure what it meant for Tina to be a Mary Sue. Was it a compliment or an insult.

Instead of simply searching on the Internet they decided to bother Bobert which such a simple question, which again can be easily searched on the Internet.

"Hey Bobert, what's a Mary Sue?" Gumball asked.

Bobert, clearly annoyed as he was in the middle of reading a book, responded, "You know you can just search that on the Internet, right?'

'Yeah, but the Internet can't answer in a cool robot voice," Gumball answered.

Bobert sighed, "Searching through databases. Search for definition of Mary Sue…Answer found. Mary Sue is a literary term meant to represent a character that is too simplistic and or perfect and caters to the reader in very lazy fashion by coming off as too relatable with little to no flaws. It is advised that when writing to avoid creating this type of character."

"Hmm, interesting," Gumball said, even though he didn't really sound interested.

"Is there anything else you need," Bobert said, hoping Gumball would say no.

"Nope. Thanks again."

"Finally…"

Gumball sat back down with Darwin and a thought crossed his mind. "You know what Darwin, we should write our own fanfiction."

"That's not a bad idea. It could be like a gillion chapters," Darwin said.

"With lots of action!"

"And drama!"

"And action!"

"And romance"

"And bad buttery." Gumball received a look from Darwin after saying that, "What? It's not like I can say the other word. Mom would kill me for cursing."

"It's not like she's here, she wouldn't find out."

"Dude, it's Mom. She'll find out. Now, let's write that fanfiction." Gumball hovered his fingers over the keyboard but then his mind went blank. What would he write? What would it be about? How would it start? How would it end? There was only one way to find out how to write a fanfiction.

"Hey Bobert! How do you write a fanfiction?"

"Oh dammit…" Bobert muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was one hour until bedtime and Gumball and Darwin were at the computer, stressing out.

"Okay Darwin, time to write up the first chapter before bed," Gumball said. Both him and Darwin were staring at the computer screen; the blank white page on the monitor illuminated the boy's faces. Not a single word was one there.

"So…what do you we do?" Darwin asked.

"Uh," Gumball pondered. "Oh I know, the title!"

Just as Gumball felt something coming to mind, he instantly lost it.

"Okay, I'm stumped. Got anything Darwin?"

"Nope."

"Well I want to post something…Wait, I got an idea!"

A few minutes of typing and Gumball had words on the page. The title was simply called, **"Untitled"** and underneath was one sentence, **"To be continued"**

"There," Gumball said, "That will show them that we have something in store for later.

"Great idea. We can dream about ideas tonight and something for tomorrow."

They uploaded the so called "chapter" and went to bed.

** [The Next Day]**

The two woke up in excitement to see if anyone posted on their fic. There were 7 responses and they all generalized to, **"Where's the story?"** and **"Booooo!"**

"What? I don't understand…" Gumball said confused.

Darwin turned around to see Anais walking down the hallway to get breakfast

"Anais, Anais, could you help us please?" Darwin called out.

She groaned, "What do you want? It's too early for your antics

"Quick sis, do you know what Fanfiction is?" Gumball asked. He was desperate to figure out why people were upset.

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Okay," Gumball took a deep breath.

**[One explanation later]**

Anais stared at Gumball and Darwin in a way that the stare itself was calling them stupid.

"So let me get this straight," she began, "You post a fic that doesn't even have a chapter, but a disclaimer and you're wondering why people are mad at you?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, "Move." She sat on the computer chair and hovered her hands over the keyboard.

"When you submit a chapter, actually WRITE A CHAPTER! It's common sense." She said to Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh Anais, you of all people should know we lack some of that," Gumball said.

"It's true," Darwin added.

"Until you guys actually get some ideas, I'll be the ghost writer for the first chapter."

"Ghost writer? So you'll be dead?" Gumball asked.

Anais face-palmed herself, "You know what? I'm not even going to explain it. Just tell me the basics of what you want in the first chapter and I'll write out the rest. You have a title?"

"Nope." Darwin said.

"Ugh…"

"How about **Alligators on a Train 2**?" Gumball suggested.

"That's been used a lot," Anais said.

"**Alligators on a Train: The Sequel**?"

"Used a lot."

"**Alligators on a Train: 1 Plus 1**?"

"…"

"Wait, I got it. Alligators on a Train, but this time, it's Humans on a Train and the Alligators are fighting back, cause they're the good guys this time." Gumball said.

"Dude that sounds awesome. Write about that Anais!"

"Incredibly stupid, but not much stupider than the original movie, so I guess it's fine," Anais muttered to herself.

**[30 minutes later]**

"Okay, I uploaded it, now do the other chapters yourself. I'm getting something to eat.

Gumball and Darwin look at the computer screen to see 1000 words typed up.


End file.
